PS
by All-knowing Alien
Summary: This is a sequel to Untitled. Except this does have a title. Post everything. Slash! Edit: Like Untitled, may be removed and re-edited.
1. PS

"Sirius!"

Remus took a few deep breaths before realising he was in bed. He wiped sweat from his forehead, hands shaking.

He had been having a nightmare. They had been happening more and more often. All about Sirius dying. Remus looked blankly around the room, his perspiration slicked chest rising and falling in time with his ragged breathing.

The werewolf pushed his blond hair out of his eyes, deliberately slowing his breathing so his heartbeat would return to normal. He sat still for a moment, blood pumping in his ears. It had been a good few years since Sirius had…well, since _then_.

Harry, the prophecy fulfilled, had destroyed Voldemort. Many lives had been claimed, Sirius being one of the few. But, to Remus, his death was the most difficult to bear. For good reason.

Sirius had loved him.

No one else had ever done so before. His parents, disgusted that their only son was a werewolf, had not given him love. To them, he was a disease, a frailty. He was treated with caution, and a certain amount of remoteness.

When he was accepted into Hogwarts, he was wary of others. He needed to choose his friends carefully. It was better to have no friends at all.

But friends found him, and they kept his secret, and helped him. And for once in his life, Remus felt truly happy.

Happiness, however much we wish it to be, can never amount to love. Not the unquestionable power of love. He had been deprived of it since childhood, now it seemed it would remain that way forever.

Then came that fateful day.

James had been with Lily Evans. Peter had been in the Hospital Wing, after a spell that had gone awry. Sirius, determined to stay away from the girls in the Common room, seeked refuge in the dormitory. That was the day Remus came out of the closet, and after a short misunderstanding, had become Sirius' boyfriend.

After Hogwarts, they lived in a small cottage in the countryside. It had seemed like the ultimate happy ending.

But happy endings are for fairy tales.

Things had started to go wrong after a few years. James and Lily's deaths. Sirius' convictions in supposedly helping Voldemort do so, and for killing Peter.

That night in the Shrieking Shack filled him with so much pain. His love had returned, after years of imprisonment. And Peter had 'risen from the dead', the Animagus rat being the actual cause of the Potter couple's death. But he escaped once again, and Sirius was forced to flee.

In Grimmauld Place, he and Sirius had spent their time reminiscing. Some of their time, anyway. They still loved each other, after all. It was a lucky thing there was only Kreacher in the house at most times.

The night in the Ministry…Remus closed his eyes to prevent the tears from leaking. When he opened them, his vision was blurred, and he had to blink a few times.

'Sirius is gone!' a voice in his head told him harshly. 'Now stop being pathetic and move on with your life!'

Remus didn't say anything, and instead flopped back down on the bed, staring at the canopy.

After a few moments, he noticed something odd. There was…something on the canopy. Balancing on the bed, he grabbed at the thing, realising it was a letter.

Remus sat on the bed, and opened the letter. He almost dropped it as he saw the first two words, written in Sirius' handwriting.

' _Dear, Remmie…'_

Ahaha! I feel so very accomplished! This is a sequel to "Untitled", except this does have a title. Whatever.

Just a suggestion, but if you press the 'Go' button down there, you'll make me extremely happy. So happy, I'll be floating around for weeks.

Oh, and, I'll throw in a free toaster.

Tempting enough?

Also, would someone be kind enough to tell me what colour eyes Sirius has? Info would be much appreciated. Thx! ;p


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so sue me…or, rather, don't.

WARNING: SLASH! If you don't like it, go read somewhere else, bub!

A/N: All stuff in _italics_ is Sirius' own words from the letter. Just to get that clear. Now, to the fic!

Remus could not believe it. He had a letter…from his Sirius, dead for over four years.

_This is totally the result of Dumbledore shutting me up in my dear old mother's damned house for so long. I've got nothing to do, since you're not here, Remmie, so I decided to have some fun! Now, if you've found this, I assume you're in your house. Oh, alright, our house. I got special permission from Dumbledore to visit the house to plant this and others like it._

_So your task is this, Moony, find all these love letters of mine, and see what happens. I'm doing this so you can relive every single memory of us. EVERY ONE._

_And I'll know if you find them. You mark my words._

'No you won't,' Remus found himself thinking. 'You never will.'

_Anyway, to work. The first memory. Think Remus. Our first meeting. Hogwarts, first year…_

And suddenly, as if those words on the paper were an unspoken spell, the memory shimmered to life in front of the werewolf's eyes…

Flashback

A very small Remus Lupin sat on the Hogwarts Express, on his way to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. The compartment he was seated in was empty. Thank goodness. It was a wonder he was going to the school at any rate. As a werewolf, even a young one, he posed a serious threat to the students and staff. But Dumbledore saw no cause to worry. Perhaps the only reason his parents had let him go was to rid themselves of the burden he was, being a werewolf and all.

The compartment door slid open.

Remus looked up, startled from his thoughts. A boy his age stood in the doorway, one foot in, one out, as if unsure whether to come in or not. He had black hair that reached the collar of his white shirt, the fringe, although parted slightly in the middle, half covering his eyes. Merlin, those eyes. Like chips of ice.

"Is this seat taken?" the boy asked. He had a deep, throaty sort of voice that was light and carefree.

Remus gave a short shake of his head, and the dark-haired boy smiled and went into the compartment, dragging his trunk behind him.

As he carefully arranged his trunk and belongings, Remus took stock of the boy. He had a simple white T-shirt on, paired with faded jeans that were too short and showed off an inch of tanned skin that ended in a sneakered (**A/N: Is that a word?**) foot.

As the blonde raised his eyes, he saw the boy looking at him amusedly. "Like my shoes?"

Remus blushed. The boy laughed. "What's your name?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

The boy tried the name on his tongue a few times. Satisfied, he said, "That's an interesting name. Wanna know mine?"

Remus smiled. "Sure."

"Sirius Black."

"Really? I've heard about your family." Remus expected Sirius to be proud that his family was well known, but was surprised when the blue-eyed boy's forehead puckered in a frown.

"I don't want to talk about my family."

An awkward silence followed, in which Remus stared out the window at scenery flashing past too quickly to be seen. Sirius was the one to break the silence.

"Exploding Snap?"

The two boys then engaged themselves on the highly enjoyable game, not noticing the soft pitter patter as it started to rain, nor the knock of the corridor lady selling her snacks. Remus found himself actually being happy, for what seemed to be an eternity of sadness. Someone was actually talking to him, enjoying his company, not recoiling at every sight of him, not throwing curses and insults at him, not shunning him away from society.

Two more boys joined them shortly after. The taller one, with untidy black hair and blue (**A/N?)** eyes was James Potter. The other, a small boy, smaller than Remus, with watery blue eyes, was called Peter Pettigrew.

All four of them spent the rest of the train ride joking, playing Exploding Snap, and predicting their future in Hogwarts. But they agreed on one thing; they would be friends, no matter what House they were in. Remus found himself hoping very much that they were, especially Sirius.

And so was the first day they met. The fateful meeting, in a train compartment. The Marauders.

End of Flashback

Remus blinked a few times. The meeting in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express almost seemed like yesterday. He turned his attention to the letter in his hands again.

There were other empty compartments there, Remmie. But you interested me. So I sat with you. I made the choice Moony. And a damn good one, as it seems.

Remus felt a smile tugging at his lips, the first in many a day. Sirius was always so _modest_.

_Your next memory is in the cellar. The place we so very enjoyed ourselves when we got drunk on your birthday. You know the spot._

Another smile, with images of a very sexy, naked Sirius, sprawled on top of an equally naked Remus.

_Find it and have fun!_

Aha! Updated! I'm so happy. And sad, that I have to study. Ah well. Review, my sweets! Then give me all your money…or your credit card number. Or both!

Anila ;p


	3. Letter in a Bottle

EXAMS ARE OVER! MUAHAHA! Now I get to terrorize you people on Or merely bring you pleasure. It is your choice.

**Icy Sapphire 15** You me first reviewer! (Huggles Icy)

**Miranda** No complaints? Thanks!

**Slashy Kitty **Hope you love it now too.

**Sesshomaruhasafluffytail **Man, your name is long. Lol.

**marthsgirls **Oops. My bad. Totally overlooked that…

**Rhya Stormbringer **Of course I won't spoil the surprise! But I give you a suggestion: keep on reading and leave me nice long reviews!

**Diyana **Wow, you're in Singapore and I'm in Malaysia, we're practically neighbours. And I will keep with your fic, if you update and keep with my fics…lol

**The Terminaisha** Sorry, but like magicians, I do not divulge me secrets…maybe if you become my apprentice…you promise 'bout the credit card number?

How come no one around here has money? Oh, and also, does anyone want to willingly become my beta? That is, if you think I need one. If so, email me at alien anila hotmail . com (without the spaces) OR worm . in . a . tequila . bottle gmail . com

Thank ye.

_Disclaimer: If I had a penny for each time I wished I owned Harry, Draco, and co. I'd have been as rich as J.K. Rowling herself._

_Warning: Slash. DUH!_

_Author's note: My apologies, in the last chapter, James Potter's eyes were supposed to be hazel. (Thanks **marthsgirls**) And to solve the dispute on Sirius' eyes, I will make his eyes blue-grey in **my** fic. Or one blue and one grey. Or sometimes grey and sometimes blue, according to his mood. So you need not comment about that._

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin gently lowered himself down through the trapdoor that lead to the cellar. Light from the half-moon outside invaded the darkness from the tiny window set in the topmost corner of the wall, like a knife, or several, it sliced the air neatly in streams, giving the dust covered room an eerie appearance.

Quite understandably, Remus avoided the moonlight where possible, flinching whenever he was forced into the fey glow, although he knew full well that the full moon was still a few weeks away.

As he walked, though cautiously, it was with familiar and confident steps. (**A/N: Did I just contradict myself there?)** He knew where he was going. How could he not? Flashes of a particularly enjoyable memory flickered to life in front of his eyes…

"_Oh, c'mon Remmy…have a bit more…"_

"_Padfoot, you know full well that we'll get drunk. And, may I remind you, we have company. The last thing we need is Harry waking up and running to our room- which is right next to his- wondering why the hell we're making so much noise!" hissed Remus._

_Sirius sniggered, his hair falling forward into his eyes, beautiful orbs of grey-blue. Now, as he was drunk, they were was bluer, more peaceful. But Remus knew, he knew that once the black-haired man grew angry, his eyes would grow dark, like two twin clouds in a thunderstorm._

_Very rarely did he have to witness that, and for that he was grateful._

"_So we just hafta go somewhere he won't hear, eh?" Sirius slurred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_Remus only laughed, and against his better judgement, reached for the Firewhisky bottle he had previously abandoned._

_Many moments later, although it felt a lot shorter, Remus found himself stumbling down the cellar trapdoor, then pinning Sirius against the wall, delighting in the moans he could elicit from the other man…_

Remus shook himself, effectively, and disappointingly, banishing all images of Sirius, enjoyable though they were. Now he paid attention to the bottles in front of him, some upright, some on their sides, all empty. All were the bottles that had contained the Firewhisky they had glugged down that night. There were, truth to be told, rather a lot of them.

One in particular looked…odd. The blonde bent forwards and picked up the said item. Peered into it.

There was the next letter.

Pulling it out, Remus grimaced as he noticed that Sirius had not checked whether that particular bottle still contained liquid or not. In this case, it had contained liquid. Keyword being _had_. The parchment had soaked up the amber coloured liquid, and some words had been smeared beyond legibility. Remus snorted. Not that Sirius' writing had been that readable in the first place.

It read as followed: (**A/N: All those dot dot dots are where the words cannot be deciphered. So try to figure them out for yourselves.**)

_Ah, Remmy, your memory is as flawless as ever, I mu……ay. But even a memory impaired person such as me ……emember when you drank all those Firewhi……ttles, I couldn't believer you could drink so much. But then, o……rse, you got drunker than I've ever seen you. Can't say I didn't enjoy it though. I particularly enjoyed it when you………………………………….Man!_

**(A/N: That extremely long blank was _very_ undecipherable. Imagine what Sirius wrote what you will**)

_Anyway. To the point. Our next memory, which has nothing whatsoever to do with your present location. Pity, huh?_

_Now, do you recall the day you saved my life? Not from detention, there were too many times you did _that_. When you found me half-dead…_

(Flashback)

Remus opened the door to the dormitory he shared with Sirius, James, Peter and a boy called Jason Argent, and poked his head around the door cautiously.

"Sirius?"

No reply.

The eleven year old Remus frowned and pushed the door wider. He had been looking for the other boy for some time now. He wasn't in the Common Room, or the Quidditch field, or the Great Hall, or in the Hospital Wing, _or_ with James, and when he wasn't with James, he was either in solitary detention, in trouble, or wanted to be alone.

But enough was enough. Sirius had already missed all his afternoon classes, Remus, James and Peter having to cover up for him(although Remus wasn't so sure Professor McGonagall really bought his story.).

Remus strode purposefully to Sirius' four-poster bed and wrenched the hangings apart. And froze.

Red. There seemed rather a lot of red.

The blond werewolf's first thought was, 'Why are the white sheets red?'

His second thought was, 'Oh, fuck.'

It was Sirius. Curled up, with blood everywhere.

For a second, Remus was dizzy at the amount of blood everywhere. Hey, he was only eleven. But he pulled himself together.

He whipped out his wand and tried to recall the healing spells he had learned…

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus sat on the floor just beyond the curtains pulled around Sirius' bed in the infirmary. He didn't feel sleepy, even though he had sat up all night, worrying. He had simply stared at Madam Pomfrey when the MediWitch had suggested he go back to his dorm. The woman had sighed and headed to her own bed behind the door at the other end of the Hospital Wing.

And the fact that he was seated so close to Sirius was the reason why he heard the soft moan of Sirius as he stirred. That and his werewolf heightened senses.

The blond boy pushed back the cream coloured material. Sirius still had his eyes closed, but he was awake, for he said, in a weak voice, "Goway…"

Remus felt a relieved smile creep up his face. "Siri…"

Sirius' eyes opened a crack. Blue-grey eyes gazed at Remus' own gold ones.

"Remus?"

"Yeah. Hey." Remus gathered his courage and sat lightly at the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Sirius.

The black haired boy frowned. "Why'm I here?"

"I-I found you Siri, and you were covered in blood, and-and…"

A glimmer of recollection flickered in Sirius' eyes. Then they narrowed.

"Why did you bring me here?" A voice that had been tentative and confused now turned icy cold.

Remus frowned. "You were _covered in blood_, Sirius. I was worried. We all were. But…who did it?"

"Didn't you see the knife?"

"Knife? But that would mean-"

"Yeah. Suicide. So what?"

"So what? _So what_? Goddamn, Sirius, you tried to fucking kill yourself!"

"Yes, I tried to 'fucking kill myself'," mocked Sirius. "What's wrong with that? Not like anyone cares!"

"I do." Realising what he just said, he hurriedly followed up the statement with, "And James and Peter. And Dumbledore. And Nymphadora, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow her near here."

Sirius was silent for awhile. Remus could see the black in his eyes receding, becoming more normal, to their original blue-grey.

Placing a hand gently on Sirius' arm, and inwardly smiling triumphantly at not being shrugged off, Remus leaned closer slightly. "Sirius," he said softly. "Why'd you do this, mate?"

After a while, Sirius answered, his voice the same volume as Remus', if not lower. "I…you remember the train ride here, Remus?"

Remus only nodded.

"When you asked me about my family, I said, quite firmly, that I didn't wish to talk about them. But I never told you why. I never told anyone why." He took a breath. "They don't love me, Remus. They don't. I've always been different, always unworthy, always the outcast in the family. And especially now, since I was sorted into Gryffindor, their acting as if I've disgraced the family, especially Mother. She said that I was spitting on the family name, being sorted into 'that house full of fakers and Mudbloods' as she so eloquently put it. Why can't they just see beyond family names, and honour, and see me as their son? Why can't they love me? Why?" Sirius wasn't aware of when he started crying, but the tears were blurring his vision, and streaming down his cheeks.

Remus enveloped his friend in his arms, letting the other boy sob onto his shoulder. He patted Sirius' back gently, and made soft shushing noises.

"It's alright, Siri…you don't need them…as long as you've got us, as long as you've got me, you'll be loved…we'll be your family…we promise. I promise. I'll keep your heart safe. Okay?"

"Mw'okay…," came the muffled reply.

(End of Flashback)

Remus shook himself again, and looked back down at the letter.

_I never pro………hanked you for savi……e Remmy. So…thanks. Love you._

_There was something else…Oh yeah! The ne…letter is in Harry's room. I hid i……ry carefully, so you're gonna have to lo……l carefully, okay love?_

_Your love, _

_Siri_

OoOoOoOoOo

Ah. It's now 12. In the morning. Got tennis tomorrow, at eight. Sugar! Oh, well. Arr, avast! Review, you bunch of landlubbers. And if ye wants that beta job, don't forget to email ol' Capn' Anila, y'hear?


	4. Encounter in a Shower

Whoo! I watched HP GoF on the day it premiered here! To tell you the truth, I was a bit disappointed at the length of the thing…three hours seriously is NOT enough! I totally agreed with my mum, the should have made like, two parts of the same movie…GoF 1 and 2…lol…my brother's suggestion was to have a seven-hour long movie…can't say I would have minded. Rambling. Oops.

On with the story!

_Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be._

_Warning: Slash. C'mon, they're guys lusting over each other. Also, mentions of self harm._

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin climbed back up the cellar trapdoor, Sirius' latest letter tucked securely into his shirt pocket. However, before proceeding to the next letter (in Harry's room), the brown-haired werewolf turned left into the kitchen instead, to grab a drink and steady his nerves.

Let's face it. It is quite…unsettling to receive letters from a person, a loved one, who has been dead for a few years. Remus wasn't stupid. He knew Sirius had been alive when the ex-convict wrote the letters.

But it didn't stop him from hoping.

After all, it was only a stupefying spell that Bellatrix cast on Sirius that time he fell through the veil. And when a wizard or witch dies…whatever spell they cast dies with them.

Remus' brief spurt of hope died away suddenly like a punctured balloon. Bellatrix had disappeared after Voldemort's fall, most Death Eaters did; this was common knowledge. It was a one in a million chance that she was dead.

And there was the veil itself. Ministry officials who had taken the time to tell him what they could about it said that they were researching the afterlife. How would, how _could_ Sirius survive a trip to the afterlife without being dead first?

Amber eyes stared dejectedly into his cup of steaming coffee. He swirled the spoon, watching the bits of foam collect together and spin faster and faster into the whirlpool. He blew on the liquid before sipping it slowly. A wry smile played about his lips as he remembered the first time Sirius drank the drink, gulping it down so fast he scalded his tongue and throat and consequently couldn't taste anything for a few days.

Still cradling the mug in his hands to warm them, Remus climbed the stairs up to his godson's room. He sat on the medium-sized bed, setting down his coffee on the bedside table. The three-legged wooden structure only held two other things. A picture of James and Lily, and a picture of Sirius.

Remus picked up the larger frame and smiled as both Potters waved up at him before continuing to dance among the falling leaves of autumn, happy as anyone could be, amidst the colourful season. The werewolf's fingers brushed the glass, as if hoping to be sucked into the picture to join two of his best friends. If only.

Carefully, he set the picture down. Another smile littered his face as he gazed into the loving eyes of Sirius, but now it was a sad one.

Remus had given Harry one of his more loved pictures of Sirius. (Let's face it; Remus loved ALL his pictures of Sirius.) It showed Sirius at James and Lily's wedding, or after it, at any rate. He had removed his tuxedo jacket, his crisp white shirt not so crisp and not tucked in, the sleeves rolled up as his uniform in Hogwarts use to be. His tie was comfortably loosened. A pink tinge was noticeable around his cheekbones and on the very tip of his nose as he had had many a drink that day. His lips were wonderfully red and swollen, his hair mussed up, due to some heavy snoggage prior to the picture.

Remus sighed. To work. He had no time to dwell on his past…although that was the mission Sirius had sent him on.

First things first. He had to find the letter. But Harry's room, if to say in the least, was rather large. (Considerably larger than the one he had been given at the Dursleys.)

'If I were Sirius, where would I hide a letter away from Harry's eyes, but suitably enough so that _I_ could find it?'

After almost 45 minutes of searching the room from top to bottom, Remus was no closer to finding the letter than he had been when he had first came into the room in the first place. He sat down on the bed heavily, and glared at the picture.

"Where did you hide it, Sirius?" he asked, frustrated. His frustration grew as the picture did nothing more than wink at him and blow him a kiss. He picked up the picture to yell at it pointlessly, when he noticed it to be heavier than the normal picture frame. And bulkier.

Remus frowned and popped the back open, revealing…parchment. Remus grinned. The next letter.

_Hey, you found it! Congratulations! I knew you'd do it, Moony._

_Now. On with my mission. My incredibly important mission, as you should know._

_Remember…our first Quidditch match in second year? James-ey and I were playing against Hufflepuff…I think even a Quidditch-phobe like you would agree that we trumped them. And trampled them into the grass. And totally kicked their asses. Ahem. Anyway._

_I believe I was taking rather long in the showers and you came to get me to drag me to the party. Did you know I never really minded that you saw me completely and utterly naked? I guess I liked you even then, subconsciously._

_So, your task, dear Moony, is to remember that day (and all I expect you to remember the position of all the rivulets of water running down my perfectly toned body). C'mon, I'll help._

_It all started on a pretty chilly day. You were surprised at seeing us in our Quidditch uniforms at breakfast. You'd forgotten that we had a match. As usual. Haha._

_And after that, you and Peter walked down to the pitch with the rest of the school…and you take it from there._

And so Remus did.

((Flashback))

The sun streamed down into the Great Hall that morning. Remus found himself being the only one walking down the stairs from the dormitory, as he had been the only one there when he woke. (A first, let me tell you.)

Approaching the Gryffindor table, Remus noticed two of his best friends wearing scarlet robes. He frowned, and quickened his pace, settling into his usual seat next to Sirius. He turned to the black haired boy, frown still in place.

"Aren't Quidditch practices on Thursdays?" he asked, as he pulled a platter of toast toward him.

Sirius gawped at him.

"What?"

"Remus…do you mean to tell me…that you don't know what day it is today?" Sirius looked deathly serious. (**A/N: **Forgive the pun.)

"It's Saturday. Not Thursday, as far as I can tell."

Sirius stared at him for a moment longer, then turned to James, who had previously been talking with the Quidditch captain. "James. James!" he said, snapping his fingers to gain the hazel-eyed boy's attention.

"What?" the other boy replied.

"Remus doesn't know what day it is today."

James looked at Remus oddly. "It's Saturday. Duh. Doesn't he have a planner, or something, to remind him of the days of the week?"

"That's not what I meant!" Sirius snapped. "He doesn't know what's _happening_ today, James, something everyone else is looking forward to."

The boy's forehead scrunched up in thought. Then it finally struck him, and he looked back at Sirius disbelievingly. "Seriously?" (**A/N**: Again the pun!)

He nodded solemnly.

Remus was starting to get irritated. "What is going on?"

"Remus! Today's our first Quidditch match! Against Hufflepuff? Ring any bells?"

The young werewolf's mouth formed an 'O' of dawning.

"Finally." Sirius smirked. (One would have sworn the entire female body of the school sighed at the expression, causing a noticeable breeze in their direction.)

"Let's go guys. Girls." The Quidditch captain for Gryffindor, a Valentin Frayne, said, standing up.

"We'll see you two at the match!" Sirius and James followed the other scarlet clad figures to the pitch.

(A little while later)

"That was a good match, no?" Remus said, turning to Peter, who was sitting next to him. The match had just ended, with James pulling off a spectacular catch. (The Snitch had been lurking just inside the centre Gryffindor goalpost.)

"Good? It was great! Did you see the way James got the Snitch? He flew threw the goalpost just before the Quaffle did, so Hufflepuff didn't score! It was fantastic!"

"Of course I saw it," Remus snapped, a little irritated because he actually_ hadn't_ been paying attention to James. No. He had been staring at another black-haired boy.

Right now James, Sirius and the rest of the team were in the showers. As per usual, Peter and Remus walked toward the shower rooms to await their friends before the customary Gryffindor common room party.

After a while, James came out, the Keeper and Beaters still congratulating him on his catch. Another norm. However, something was different…

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, concerned.

"He's still in the shower. Beats me why." James just shrugged, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. "Anyway, party now. Coming?"

"Tell you what, you guys go on first, I'll wait for Sirius."

James shrugged again. "Okay. C'mon Peter."

Remus watched them walk back to the castle before opening the door and entering. He could hear running water. Now…where were the showers? He knew, he had been here before…they were…at the back! Yes, that's where they were.

Remus set out, his footsteps inaudible over the hiss of the shower. He knocked on the only closed door. The door that led to the communal shower room. (Communal here meaning for male Gryffindor Quidditch players _only_.) No one answered. Memories of a bloody and half-dead Sirius came to mind. Remus made up his mind.

And opened the door.

"Sirius?" he called. And saw, the thankfully upright body of Sirius.

Then he suddenly blushed and looked away. The upright body was also…naked. This, when you think about it, is to be expected because it was a shower and people don't usually shower with their clothes on. Not normal people anyway. At any rate, this didn't occur to Remus at the time, and he was therefore not prepared to see the unclothed, if toned, body of Sirius.

"Yeah?" The other boy turned fully to Remus, water still streaming from the shower head. Remus' blush deepened.

"Are you gonna come to the party?"

"Of course, Remmy." Remus smiled at the affectionate way Sirius said his name. "But…could you come here for a sec?"

"C-come there? F-for what?" Remus stuttered, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"I wanna talk to you for a bit. And show you something."

Remus nodded jerkily and made his way to Sirius, albeit hesitantly. Finally he reached the other boy, somehow out of the way of the water.

"Closer."

Closer? A small squeak made its way out of Remus' mouth, but he complied nonetheless. He was half engulfed in the water, and although it wasn't cold, let's just say that it is not comfortable to be drenched, or in this case half drenched, in your clothes.

"Look."

And so Remus did. At the wrists being proffered to him, nothing else. He didn't comment on Sirius' one-word replies, and instead studied the slightly tanned skin. Pale scars marred the perfect skin, lines circling around the wrists like bracelets.

Remus looked up and met Sirius' blue-grey eyes.

"You saved me. Remember?" The boy's voice was a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the water around them.

Remus only nodded. He was captivated by the way the water flowed down Sirius' face in little streams, plastering his hair to his face and the back of his neck, running down his chest, down to…er-_hem_. Nevermind. Back to those eyes.

"It's just…you said you'd protect my heart. And because of you…I stopped cutting." He waved his hand over his left arm, and right before his eyes more scars appeared, the skin covered in lines almost like tattoos.

"When?" was the only thing Remus could muster, his own hand reaching out to touch the blemished skin, as if he had to touch it to actually believe it to be true.

"Before Hogwarts. Way before. I just took it a step further…that day. A bad step, yes…but in retrospect, if I hadn't done it, you wouldn't have stopped the cutting."

Remus sighed. "Why didn't you _tell_ anyone?"

"I couldn't. It was my problem to solve. Didn't you ever wonder why my Concealment charms are so flawless? I used them constantly. I couldn't wear long-sleeves everyday."

"But you've stopped." Remus somehow made it sound like both a statement and a question.

"Yes."

"Sirius…look me in the eye and tell me you'll never harm yourself again, and that you'll always, _always_, tell me if something's wrong."

Blue-grey met amber. "I swear."

Remus smiled. "Then let's go for that party, hmm?"

Sirius stopped Remus before the boy could walk out. "Remmy?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

Sirius enveloped the smaller boy in his arms. Remus' blush came back in full force. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No p-problem."

((End of Flashback))

_You know most teenagers resort to cutting to vent out emotions? Well, I know firsthand. Anyway. Next letter…okay, this one you have to find out where I stash most of my prized possessions. I had Harry as inspiration as to where._

_You can ask him if you like, but it'll be cheating, so do it only as a last resort!_

_As always, your love,_

_Sirius._

Remus took another sip of coffee and set about thinking.

OoOoOoOoOo

I hate my stupid curfew. Even in the holidays, if you can believe it. It's hard enough typing this at night, I have to do it in the dark 'cause my sister has to have her sleep since she has her exams. RRRRR!

But it's twelve. I think I'll post this tomorrow…or today, actually.

Oh, and about Remus…he acts the way he does because he's an only child, and is still quite shy around other people, even his friends. So he's extra, extra shy around a naked and wet Sirius. Hey, who wouldn't be?

So review my sweets, and I'll lock you in the shower room with Remus and Sirius!

anila


	5. Future GodsoninLaw

Woohoo! I'm back! And I have a beta! (Brings out beta and smothers in kisses, cookies and love) IcySapphire15! Loves you!

Oh! And I only just found out that my exam results come out on the 22nd, which means three days before XMAS! Agh! That means that if I don't 'perform' I suffer bad chances of getting presents. Reviews will make me fell better though. (Grabs her chocolate-scented bear Coco)

Can't you imagine Remus with a chocolate-scented teddy? Eee! Cute!

OoOoOoOoOo

_Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey!_

_Warning: Slashy goodness!_

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus was addicted to caffeine. There was no doubt about it. He could sit and drink cup after cup of coffee and/or tea without jumping around like a hyperactive bunny. Yet (and maybe it was his werewolf blood at work) he could go to sleep immediately after. It wasn't the same with Sirius, one mug full and he'd be up all night.

This was why Remus, strength utterly spent, had collapsed on Harry's bed and fell into a deep sleep, despite the 'magic' of caffeine.

While curled up on the sheets he dreamt of Sirius again. This dream was much the same as the others. The half-lit Department of Mysteries. The arch with the veil. Bellatrix's cruel laugh of triumph at hitting her cousin square in the chest with her spell.

Time slowed, every second like an eternity, every sound isolated, as Remus stared at Sirius' body falling, falling, falling…

He could see every strand of unkempt hair moving upwards with the force of the air. He could see every fold of material that was Sirius' cloak twisting into shapes seemingly of their own accord. He could see every bit of emotion in those blue-grey eyes, from the previous mirth to the surprise, and the over-protectiveness that led him to need to save Harry. He could hear the clatter of Sirius' twelve and a half inch wand as it hit the stone floor. He could hear the muffled thud of Sirius hitting the floor, just beyond the veil. He could hear the gentle whooshing of the veil itself, settling back into place as if it had only been stirred by the wind.

But he couldn't see all the other people around him. He could not see Dumbledore aiming his wand at the remaining Death Eaters. He could not see Bellatrix run with other cowardly followers of Voldemort. He could not see the jets of light issuing from wands. He could not hear the shouts and curses being shouted by both the Dark and the Light sides.

And then everyone, everything, disappeared, and it was only he and the veil.

A veil that looked totally innocent, but harboured a hidden power that you suspected not. A ragged piece of cloth that had apparently done away with his love in the time you took to breathe. A mock curtain that held the entrance to a world no one knew of, save the dead.

He was alone. So alone. James was dead, as was Lily, those years ago. Peter…thought dead but exposed to be alive. To Remus, he was as good as dead. There was no shy little mousey boy that tagged along for fun; there was only a greedy scared man who'd give up his friends for his life instead of the other way around.

And now Sirius. His last lifeline to the past, to a time he had actually felt safe and cared for. His first friend. His last love.

Remus was alone.

The last Marauder.

OoOoOoOoOo

When he woke up, the sun's rays had already started peaking in through the curtains. Yawning, Remus neatened up the green sheets before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

As he stood underneath the jet of hot water, bits of his last dream floated unbidden in his mind's eye. His fists clenched involuntarily.

'Why can't I forget?' Remus felt the anger building inside him, and before he could curb it he had punched the wall of the shower. The tiniest of cracks formed from where his knuckles had met the bathroom tile, blossoming out like a spider's web.

Sighing, he passed his now bruised hand over the fissure and repaired the tile. (**1**)

He turned up the water pressure, hoping the increase would help him calm down. And it did, the anger washing away gently, leaving him drained. He stepped out of the shower, and after drying himself, wrapped a towel around his waist.

Opening the wardrobe he (previously) shared with Sirius, the first thing he saw was Sirius' favourite shirt. A black tee with the Chinese character for 'Moon' on it. Without thinking, Remus took it out and pulled it over his head, enveloping himself in the smell of his lover. Also pulling on a pair of faded jeans, he marched downstairs and lit a fire in the grate.

He took a pinch of glittering powder from a pot on top of the fireplace and threw it into the fire. The previously orange flames turned emerald green. Remus stepped into the pleasantly warm blaze and uttered the name of his destination.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

OoOoOoOoOo

You had to admit that after the war, Harry had made a good home out of the Black house. The portrait of Sirius' mother had finally been removed, as had most of the more… ghastly articles. (Including the severed heads of 'retired' house elves.) The whole house now had a cosier look to it, more fit to live in.

"Professor Lupin!"

Remus turned and smiled at the blonde walking toward him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Draco, call me Remus." The werewolf accepted the hand being proffered to him and shook it warmly.

Draco Malfoy (**2**) echoed his smile. "A pleasure, as always. You're here to see Harry, I suppose?"

Remus nodded. "I wanted to ask him something, that's all. It won't take long."

Draco's silver eyes were wide. "Stay all you want, Remus. Why don't you go to the kitchen, I've just served up breakfast." Waving aside all protests, he continued, "I'll go get Harry from upstairs. For all I know, he's still asleep!"

Remus finally gave in and proceeded to the kitchen. Memories of countless Order meetings came to mind, out of each one he could pinpoint where exactly Sirius had sat in the room. The table had been replaced for a new, better varnished one.

He sat at the table, feeling an odd wave of nostalgia at being in the kitchen again. It had been a long time. But that had been his fault. He had taken every possible step to avoid coming into the house. Whenever meetings were scheduled, he came late and left as early as was deemed polite. He made excuses whenever Harry or Draco invited him over. Goodness knew he was good at them, having used excuses to throw James, Sirius and Peter off his trail in school. Not that it had worked in the long run, of course.

Sighing, Remus had just poured himself a cup of coffee when a sleepy-eyed and barefoot Harry Potter came into the room, followed by Draco. The ebony-haired man smiled when he saw Remus seated there. Remus stood to give his godson a hug.

"How are you, Remus?" The Saviour of the world sat down and smiled.

"Oh, the usual, Harry. The full moon comes and goes."

Draco started piling food onto Harry and Remus' plates. "Eat! I didn't slave over the stove for nothing, you know."

"Slave over the stove? Didn't you just magic these?" Nevertheless, Remus obediently picked up his knife and fork.

"I cooked it," the blonde replied proudly. "Harry's been teaching me."

"And a good student he's been, too," Harry said, leaning to the side and placing a small kiss on Draco's cheek.

Remus, seeing the totally innocent and loving gesture, felt a tinge of sadness deep within him. He and Sirius had shared kisses like that. A long time ago. He found himself being very interested in his eggs and sausages.

"So…you wanted to ask me something?"

"Huh?" Remus looked up. "Oh…yeah…I wanted to ask…did…did Sirius ever ask you where the best place to hide things was?"

The question appeared to throw Harry. Grief was clear in those emerald eyes, mirrored in Draco's silver ones. Harry averted his eyes to the table and blinked a few times, presumably to get rid of the tears. Draco squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

Finally, Harry composed himself enough to give Remus a small smile and say, "Surprisingly…yeah, he did…some time ago…I think it was in one of his letters…and I told him that _my_ best hiding place was the loose floorboard under my bed. Perfect for stashing things."

Draco frowned. "Why do you ask this now?"

Wordlessly, Remus handed him the first letter Sirius wrote. Harry read it over Draco's shoulder. After a while, they both looked back up at him, Draco carefully folding the parchment and handing it to Remus.

"I'm looking for another one of Sirius' letters, and he said- he wrote- that he hid it in a really secure location. And that you, Harry, inspired that location."

This time a tear managed to escape and trailed down his cheek. Draco reached out and wiped it away gently, almost automatically.

"I'm…honoured…"

Remus grasped Harry's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, giving the younger man a smile.

Draco cleared his throat. "Do you want us to come back with you and help look?"

Remus shook his head, smile still in place. "I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I have to do this alone…"

A smile. Draco placed his hand over Remus', which still clasped Harry's. "We understand."

Looking down at their stacked hands, Remus noticed something. "Draco…what's _that_?"

"Oh…uh…well…we were _going_ to tell everyone in a few days…"

Remus lifted up the blonde's left hand and inspected it carefully. Inspected one finger in particular, to be exact.

Encircling the fourth finger was a ring. Three silver bands twisted and braided around one another elegantly and ended circling around a green gem set in the centre.

"I proposed last night…" Harry said, blushing.

"That's great!" Remus knew there was a wide smile on his face but inside his heart crumbled to dust. He and Sirius never got the chance…

His knife and fork clattered onto his plate, his breakfast forgotten, as he stood up and walked around the table to give Harry and his fiancé a hug. From the matching beams they sported, it was clear that they were looking forward to the nuptials. (**A/N**: Obviously. Sheesh.)

After conveying his congratulations, Remus said, "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go…things to do…"

Draco grasped his hand again. "Bye, Remus. We'll see you."

The werewolf took a pinch of Floo powder and chucked it into the fire. Before leaving, he nodded to Harry. "Harry." Then he turned to Draco. "Future godson-in-law."

OoOoOoOoOo

The minute he got back home, Remus headed up to the room. He now called it _the_ room, as opposed to _their_ room, as he used to share it with Sirius. It hurt too much to keep calling it their room, as Sirius was…no longer there. Calling it his room sounded too selfish. So it was christened The Room.

Dropping to his hands and knees, the werewolf crawled forward until he was halfway under the bed. Hopefully no one would drop in for a surprise visit and receive an eyeful of his arse.

He started rapping on each of the floorboards, as they were all equally dusty. The first few sounded pretty much the same. Just when he was going to crawl back out and try another bed, he found it.

Digging his fingers into the edge of the floorboard, he pried it open, surprised at how easily it did so.

Immediately, a cloud of dust flew up into his face. Fighting back the urge to sneeze, Remus swiped at the air in front of him to clear it. As soon as it did, he pulled out his wand and lighted up the tip with a quick "Lumos".

A triumphant smile graced his features as he saw an envelope with his name written on it. But what was this underneath…?

Pictures. Stacks and stacks of moving pictures. And every single one was…

Tears flooded his amber eyes. Every single picture in the 'secret compartment' was of him. Sirius had obsessed over him that much.

With shaking fingers, he slit the envelope open, too anxious to read the letter to get out from under the bed.

_So wadja think? Is this a great hiding place or what? Remind me to thank Harry. You know, I'm surprised how much that boy has grown…he's got a boyfriend and everything; you wouldn't believe how proud I am of him, Moony!_

'I might have some inkling, Sirius,' thought Remus. 'And you'd be even more proud to hear that they're getting married.'

_Anyway. From our encounter in the shower, you, sadly, did not see much of my naked body until…what was it? Fifth year? I'm not really sure…either way, it doesn't really matter 'cause I'm not gonna discuss that, there's another memory I would like you to receive this fine day._

_Now, if only I can remember what it was…_

_Just kidding._

_Your birthday. You little rascal, it took all three of us a year to pry that information out of you! Well, I did most of the work. But you gotta admit that you're a pretty good secret keeper person. I mean, sheesh._

_But that party was a good one! You were totally unsuspecting. I applaud my genius in distracting you during the whole hour James needed to 'get the stuff ready'. Actually, it was the whole day! Or most of it, anyway. Haha. As I remember, it was a Sunday…_

((Flashback))

Remus twitched his nose. Something was blowing on his face. Curse those fresh-air-loving people! He could feel his hair being stirred by the breeze that was assaulting him. He couldn't even enjoy his birthday in bed! Not that anyone actually cared. I mean, six years (now seven) of not celebrating his birthday had that kind of effect. (**3**) No presents, not even a 'Happy Birthday'.

He didn't even expect his friends to remember. He had finally confessed the date of his birth to Sirius last year, during a game of Truth and Dare.

Finally, he couldn't take it. His eyes snapped open.

"AAAAARRRGHH!"

Remus scrambled away from the…thing that had hovered over his face. In his haste in getting off his bed, his legs got tangled in the silk sheets and he ended up in a heap on the stone floor.

"Why, Remus, I didn't know you startled so easily." A grinning Sirius Black lay down on the bed Remus had just…vacated…and look over the side at the still panting werewolf.

"Very funny, Sirius! You bloody gave me a bloody heart attack!" Remus said, miffed that he had produced such a reaction. He started to disentangle himself from the sheets.

"Well, how else would I have gotten you to wake up? Kiss you?"

"Can't say I would mind," muttered Remus to himself.

"What was that, Remmy?" Sirius' head appeared over the lip of the bed again, this time looking quizzical. "I thought you said something."

"I didn't say anything, Sirius," Remus said quickly. It would NOT do well for Sirius to hear that one of his best friends fancied him. Not well at all.

Finally, Remus managed to stand up. "What time is it anyway?" he grumbled, already starting with his usual birthday grouchiness.

"It's nine. I'd have thought you'd be awake by six, as per usual."

"I…didn't feel like it today…" Remus averted Sirius inquiring gaze by rummaging in his trunk for clean clothes.

"Is there something wrong, Remus? Something I should know?" Sirius sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, no. It's nothing," Remus replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. Unsurprisingly, he failed. Miserably. He straightened. "I'm going to change," he said, heading off toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay, but hurry up. Today's a Hogsmeade day! You have to come with me!" Sirius sat up on Remus' bed.

The brown haired boy looked at him questioningly. "Why don't you go with Peter, or James?" _So I can spend the rest of my twelfth birthday by myself. As per usual._

"James is, er, sick."

"Peter, then? I doubt _he's_ sick."

"He's on…a date!"

Incredulity was splashed over Remus' face. "What?"

Sirius laughed a little. "Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either. But he is. So I've only got you to turn to Remus. Whaddya say?" He pushed out his lower lip a little and made his blue-grey eyes wider, batting his eyelashes.

Remus groaned. He could never resist Sirius' puppy dog eyes. Merlin knows how he got so good at it. (**A/N: Yes, we all wonder why…imagine what he could get Remus to do for him! "Remmy, could you please take off all my clothes, smother me in chocolate, and lick it all off?" Damn. That makes me hungry!)**

"Oh, alright then!" Remus snapped, though not without affection. "Since I have nothing else better to do," he added bitterly, turning back to the bathroom.

"Yay!" Sirius exclaimed, acting like a little three-year-old. "We're gonna have so much FUN!"

Famous last words.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Merlin, Sirius, I should have _never_ listened to you!" Remus found himself complaining two hours later.

After he'd finally changed and finished the rest of his daily ablutions, Sirius had dragged him off _without breakfast_ to the awaiting horseless carriages that took them to the nearby village. They had visited Zonko's, as usual (you'd think Sirius would get tired of it.), the Shrieking Shack, and were going to get a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks when it started to snow.

"Well, you never could resist my charms could you, Remus? Stop, complaining, it's just a bit of snow!" Sirius smiled at the irritated boy beside him. "Besides, it's not like it can get any-"

"Don't say it!"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Don't say it? Why not?"

"It's a…Muggle belief, I think. If you say…what you were going to say, then it would jinx us." Remus grimaced as soon as he said that, of course Sirius wouldn't understand Muggle superstitions.

Sirius brushed snow off his shoulder and said, "Well, I'm no sissy Muggle. So I'll say it anyway. It. Can't. Get. Any. Worse!"

Remus groaned, and looked up at the sky expectantly, as if anticipating lightning to strike him down where he stood. He stood there for awhile, motionless, while people hurried past him indoors.

Sirius exhaled impatiently. "Nothing's happening! Let's go, Remus!"

That's when it started to rain.

OoOoOoOoOo

They huddled together under a jutting roof, trying to keep as far away as possible from the sheets of moisture pouring from the heavens.

"God really hates me," Remus said grumpily, trying to draw his over-saturated cloak tighter around him.

"Oh, don't be so whiny, Remmy." Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes. Some of his black hair clung to the sides of his face, and Remus found himself desperately wanting to brush them back to their rightful position.

"I am entitled to be whiny! You dragged me out here, and now I'm soaked, and I'm freezing, and-"

"Oh, you're cold are you? Well, come here." Sirius held his arms out.

Remus crept closer, frowning. "What?"

In a flash, Sirius had enveloped Remus in his arms, the smaller boy somehow fitting perfectly in his grip.

"Warmer?" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear.

The young werewolf just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was being cuddled by Sirius! Okay, it was to lend warmth, but the arms were still around him. Merlin, did the black-haired boy know what this closeness in proximity was doing to Remus?

"Let's go inside that shop over there. It looks quite deserted, and it's open. Maybe there's a fire you can warm yourself by, hmm?" Remus could feel the gentle vibrating of Sirius chest as he spoke. He nodded again, thankful that because of the cold whether, Sirius would mistake the blush spreading on his face for something else.

Steering the brown-haired werewolf, Sirius shielded Remus from the worst of the rain and managed to get them both into the shop in less than a minute.

It was mercifully warm, thanks to the roaring fire in the corner. Both of them hurried over to stand in front of it, while Sirius pulled out his wand for a quick Insta-Dry Charm. Remus smiled his thanks and rubbed his freezing hands together.

"Table for two, dears?" a pleasant voice from behind them asked.

"Yes, please," Sirius said politely, flashing the old witch a grin. She blushed, predictably. "And two hot chocolates, please."

"Right this way."

OoOoOoOoOo

After a few hours of chatting, in which Remus fought hard to keep down his blush, the two of them decided to head back to the castle. Or, actually, it was Sirius' idea. Remus found himself thinking that he'd rather sit in that small café with Sirius drinking hot chocolate all day even if it meant he'd be breaking his tradition of moping on his birthday.

As they trudged to the carriages, Sirius kept one arm around Remus' shoulder to make sure that the smaller boy wouldn't lose his footing on the slippery track. The werewolf shuddered from the touch that sent tingles down his spine, and Sirius, who mistook the action for a shiver from the cold, only tightened his grip.

When they reached the castle, Remus silently thanked all his lucky stars that he had not done anything…impulsive. (For example, not grabbing Sirius by the shoulders and kissing him senseless.) I mean, Remus had only come to terms about his sexuality earlier in the year, and with that his obsession over a certain black haired, blue-grey eyed twelve year old wizard. He also only entertained thoughts of him and Sirius in his head.

Nevertheless, he found himself lagging behind a little, if only to study Sirius from behind. (**Authoress**: ;;snorts;; more like to stare at his arse…) He was so into…studying Sirius…that he walked into the boy when Sirius suddenly stopped.

"What? Where are we?" Remus looked puzzled, seeing as they were not in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"We are in Hogwarts. Duh." Sirius chuckled at his 'wit'.

"Not funny, Sirius. Seriously, (**A/N**: No pun intended!) where are we?"

"The Room of Requirement. Come on, Remmy." He beckoned Remus over with one finger. "You go in first. I, ah, forgot something."

"But why-"

"Go."

Not wanting to piss the larger boy off, and curious as to what lay on the other side of the door, Remus reached his hand out and turned the doorknob. He gently pushed the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The explosion of noise that met his ears almost hurled him backwards. Someone (Remus dimly recognized it as a smiling Lily) pulled him forwards as Sirius nudged him in the back. It seemed that all of the Gryffindors, as well as some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from his year had been invited.

"W-Wha…Why…" Remus found himself at a loss for words.

"When you let slip your birthday was today, we planned on surprising you, Remmy," said a grinning James.

"Yeah. It was all Sirius' idea," Peter said, nodding to the said boy standing behind Remus.

The werewolf turned to him, still unable to talk.

Sirius smiled at him, a wrapped package in his hands. "I'd figured it was the least we could do…for missing your birthday last year." He held out the package. "Here."

Wordlessly, Remus took the present and carefully unwrapped it. He did not want the wrapping paper to tear; he wanted to keep it forever, what with it being his first birthday present in six years.

With shaking fingers, he took out the present: a teddy bear.

"It's chocolate scented…and we all know how you love chocolate…" There was a collective laugh around the room. Remus was notorious for his love of chocolate… he was once sent to detention for eating chocolate in the library. Sirius continued, "It ain't much, but…I thought that you'd like it." He scratched his head awkwardly and scrunched up his nose (which made the female population of the room sigh dreamily), waiting for Remus' reaction.

The said blonde looked back into the blue-grey eyes. "Thank you…" he whispered. Then he burst into tears.

Surprised, Sirius took the boy in his arms, gently shushing him. Remus sobbed onto his shoulder, teddy bear still clutched in one of his hands.

"No one's…ever cared…so much," Remus managed to choke out. Sirius' only reaction was to wipe Remus' tears away.

"We all do, Remus. Come on. Let's enjoy your birthday party."

((End of Flashback))

_You know, Remus, when you burst into tears I thought you hated my present. How mistaken I was. Haha. Hey, where is that bear anyway? Do you still have it? I hope you do, it took me days to find the perfect gift for you._

_Did you ever know that sometimes I envied that bear? Whenever you went to sleep, you'd always have it in your arms. I wanted to be that bear so bad…_

_Anyway! On with business, yes? Four letters down, and who knows how many more to go! Hahaha! But the next one is in that photo album Lily and James gave us one year after graduation. Goodness knows you need to look at those pictures again…Ah, old times._

_Till the next letter, love._

_As always,_

_Sirius._

OoOoOoOoOo

(**1**) At his age, I'm sure all those simple spells like Reparo can be done wandlessly.

(**2**) Did you think I'd resist putting in my OTP? Huh? Come on, HarryDraco rocks!

(**3**) In my version of events, Remus got bitten around six…or five and a half. Doesn't poetic licence rule? If it was mentioned in the HP books, then I am sorry if I'm wrong, but I'm much to lazy to go look. Sue me. Or, rather, don't.

Ha…that was **long**…8 pages, sheesh. My usual chapters are half this length. Hope I didn't bore you people to death…my apologies if you don't like HarryDraco pairings, but I can't get enough of them!

Review!

Oh, and this chapter goes as a extremely late present for **oOThe Skittle QueenOo! **You rock, girl! Mucho sorrys for the lateness, but I haven't got around to typing this much. Heh.


End file.
